A gas fired infrared radiation emitter with improved durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,329, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification, describes and claims: xe2x80x9cA gas fired infrared radiation emitter comprising: a back-body provided with a distributor for distributing a fuel-oxygen containing gas mixture; a primary radiator having a combustion surface; a frame receiving at least partly said primary radiator and connecting said back-body with said primary radiator, wherein said frame is comprised of a first end and a second end, wherein said first end of said frame is comprised of a first receptacle and a second receptacle integrally connected to said first end of said frame, and wherein said second end of said frame is comprised of a third receptacle and a fourth receptacle integrally connected to said second end of said frame. The emitter also comprises a screen removably attached to said frame; and means for removably locking said screen to said frame, wherein said means for removably locking said screen to said frame is comprised of: a first bar removably disposed within said first receptacle and said third receptacle, and means for removably connecting said first bar to said first receptacle and said third receptacle, a second bar removably disposed within said second receptacle and said fourth receptacle, and means for removably connecting said second bar to said second receptacle and said fourth receptacle, wherein: each of said first bar and said second bar has a length which is no greater than the length of said frame, and said screen is removably locked between said frame, and each of said first bar and said said bar; means for allowing movement of said first bar towards said first end of said frame for at least about 0.15 inches, and means for limiting the amount of movement of said first bar towards said first end of said frame, means for allowing movement of said first bar towards said second end of said frame for at least about 0.15 inches, and means for limiting the amount of movement of said first bar towards said second end of said frame, means for allowing movement of said second bar towards said first end of said frame for at least about 0.15 inches, and means for limiting the amount of movement of said second bar towards said first end of said frame, means for allowing movement of said second bar towards said second end of said frame for at least about 0.15 inches, and means for limiting the amount of movement of said second bar towards said second end of said frame, means for removing said first bar from said first receptacle and said third receptacle, and means for removing said second bar from said second receptacle and said fourth receptacle.xe2x80x9d
The gas fired radiation emitter of United States patent has met with a reasonable degree of commercial success. However, during prolonged high-temperature usage of such emitter, the screens often sag and ultimately split, thereby causing damage to the substrates being dried as well as adversely affecting the operation of the emitter.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved gas fired infrared radiation emitter that is more durable than the emitter of U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,329.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a gas fired infrared radiation emitter comprising: frame connecting said back-body with said primary radiator, wherein said frame is comprised of a first side and a second side, and a first end and a second end, wherein said first side of said frame is comprised of a first receptacle, a second receptacle and a third receptacle integrally connected to said side of said frame, and wherein said second side of said frame is comprised of a fourth receptacle, a fifth receptacle, and a sixth receptacle integrally connected to said second side of said frame. The frame is also comprised of a first upstanding support integrally connected to said first end of said frame, as well as a second upstanding support integrally connected to said second end of said frame. The emitter also comprises a screen removably attached to said frame, wherein said screen is contiguous with said first upstanding support and said second upstanding support; and the emitter also comprises means for removably locking said screen to said frame, wherein said means for removably locking said screen to said frame is comprised of: a first bar removably disposed within said first receptacle and said fourth receptacle, and means for removably connecting said first bar to said first receptacle and said fourth receptacle, a second bar removably disposed within said second receptacle and said fourth receptacle, and means for removably connecting said second bar to said second receptacle and said fourth receptacle, and a third bar removably disposed within said third receptacle and said sixth receptacle, and means for removably connecting said third bar to said third receptacle and said sixth receptacle; wherein: each of said first bar, said second bar, and said third bar is disposed less than about 0.2 inches above the top surface of said screen and has a length which is no greater than the width of said frame, and said screen is removably locked between said frame, and each of said first bar, said second bar, and said third bar. The emitter also includes means for allowing movement of said first bar, said second bar, and said third bar towards said first side of said frame for at least about 0.15 inches, and means for limiting the amount of movement of said first bar, said second bar, and said third bar towards said first end of said frame. A vertically-extending bar is disposed less than about 0.2 inches above screen and is removably connected to each of said first bar, said second bar, and said third bar.